Unexpected Eternity Book 1 Chapter 1
by AbbyDenny
Summary: Paige Carnell finds herself in the worst years of her life, High school. On the first day she uncovers a little secret from what's really going on in her life and what's been hiding all along. What epic adventures will happen along the way?


Chapter One

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* I rolled over, hitting the snooze button on my alarm. I groaned loudly, wanting to go back to sleep for at least 12 more hours. It was the first day of school and I was NOT used to getting up this early. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock, it read, 5:15 am. I groaned even louder and kicked off my covers. I sat up in bed and looked around my room. The chocolate brown walls and bright furniture had seemed like a good idea when we first moved in. Then again, what did I know, I was 7 at the time! I looked over to where I had hung up my first day of school dress. It was a strapless floral print with a white background. I'd bought a brand new jean vest to put over the dress as well. I had a small brown belt that I "borrowed" from my sister to go with it. I got up and walked into the bathroom, rubbing my eyes. My mom had already turned the light on and plugged in my hair straightener. I sighed. How was I going to do this 5 days a week? I quickly began putting my hair up in sections and straightening each piece perfectly. Up walked my mom, Her wet hair soaking the back of her old T-shirt.

"Morning dear." She said, placing some towels under my sink and kissing the top of my head.

"Morning mom." I replied, still doing my hair.

"You're up awfully early!" She said, with a puzzled look on her face.

"It's the only way to beat Jessica to the new straightener." I said, yawning for probably the 100th time this morning.

"Very true." She replied, walking back to her room. "I'll see you downstairs when you're done." She called out. I finished my hair a few moments later, brushed it all out, parted it down the middle and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look half bad! I walked to my room just as my sister got up, it was now 5:45 and I knew she wouldn't be ready until at least 6:15. I put on my dress, jean vest, and belt. Spinning around in the mirror looking at myself. I grabbed my glasses off my dresser and put them on. I could finally see clearly, and managed to take one quick look at myself before I went back into the bathroom to say good morning to my sister.

"So how cool is it that we're going to the same school as each other again this year!" I said, maybe a bit too excitedly. She shrugged while she did her hair, going over it a million times. This is why she had split ends and I didn't... I put on my deodorant, sprayed some of my new perfume on myself and walked downstairs to find my mom in her new outfit reading her book and drinking coffee. I grabbed a bowl and a box of my favorite cereal, Krave.

"Very cute!" My mom said, looking up from her book as i poured milk and cereal into the bowl.

"I know!" I replied, spinning around the grab a spoon from the drawer. I sat down at the table and began eating, checking the clock. It was 6:00 and I had about 20 minutes until we left.

"Slow down or you'll get heartburn!" My mom said looking at me while sipping her coffee.

"Sorry." I said, drinking the milk from the bowl now. I set my bowl in the sink and rushed upstairs to brush my teeth, as I finished brushing them, my sister walked down with me, in her light pink 3 quarter sleeved dress with black thin belt around her waist.

"Is that my belt." She asked, looking at me up and down. I gulped loudly, worried for her to yell and tell me to take it off.

"Y-yes" I replied, my voice shaking with fear.

"Cute." She said, walking down the stairs. I sighed a breath of relief and walked down the steps after her. My mom was up and washing the dishes that were in the sink from this morning.

"You two look great!" She said, clapping her hands together loudly. "Have a great first day and be safe!" She continued, handing us both lunch money and kissing the top of our heads. "Text me when you're at lunch." She said, going back to the dishes. My sister and I got into her car after packing up our bags, I had bought a new brown bag the same color as my belt, except a bit darker, and had a 1 1/2 light pink binder for the first day. I grabbed my white Galaxy S4 with the silver rhinestone case with pink rhinestones in the middle in the shape of an A. Today was going to be great, and nothing could stop that. On the ride there I kept looking down at my feet, I had on brown sandals with white straps on the top. My toe nails were painted a light yellow with flowers in the corner of my big toes. When we pulled up to school I felt the urge to bite my nails. I fought it and got out of the car, to find my sister already talking with her friends. She was a senior this year, and I was just a small freshman. I walked into the huge building, looking down at my schedule which was on top my binder. I decided I'd find somewhere to hang out near my first class. I walked down a long hallway and up 2 flights of stairs until i reached the room. Down the end of the hall was a bench. I walked over to it and sat down, lookin in the empty hallway. I looked down at my phone, 6:55, 5 minutes until the bell rang. I started going over my introductions to my teachers and what to do if I got lost, when suddenly I was grabbed by the arm and pushed against the wall in the corner of the hall. I tried to scream but a hand covered my mouth. I quickly kneed whoever, or whatever was holding me against the wall in the stomach. I heard a groan, kind of like a boys voice.

"LET GO OF ME CREEP!" I managed to yell out. Just as I thought something terrible was going to happen I heard another boy yell something.

"MATTHEW STOP!" The voice yelled, and suddenly I was let go of and the two boys were next to me on the floor fighting. Whoever had saved me, grabbed Matthew is it? by the shirt and shoved him against the wall, keeping him still for a while. He looked over at me. My eyes were wide and my heart was pounding. I ran back to the bench and grabbed my binder and purse. I looked at my phone. 3 minutes until class, could I survive? I turned around and screamed bloody murder to find my savior standing right behind me. I looked into his chrystal blue eyes, which were oddly in the shape of cat eyes. "Sorry about that." Blue eyes said, extending his hand for me to shake it. I looked down at it and cautiously shook his hand. "I'm Austin." blue eyes, er I mean Austin said. "And you are?" With my heart still pounding I couldnt spit out my name until he tilted his head and I realized I hadn't answered his question.

"Oh, I'm Paige." I said, blushing while still looking into his eyes.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Austin said smiling. Matthew came around the corner, I noticed his eyes too, they were a soft green, also in the shape of cat eyes. Was this a popular thing around here? He was scratching the back of his head and looking at me shyly. I backed away a bit, not sure if I was going to be attacked again.

"Sorry about that." Matthew said, clearing his throat. He extended his hand for me to shake but I ignored it.

"It's fine, just don't let it happen um... Again?" I said tilting my head a bit in confusion, I didn't know what to say! Matthew walked off after that, leaving Austin and I alone. It was a bit uncomfortable for a little while until I spoke up. "What was that all about anyways." I asked nervously.

"Matthew was... newly bitten and well can't control his hunger." Austin said putting his hands in his jean pockets.

"Oh that makes NO SENSE WHATS TO EVER!" I shouted. "Newly bitten? Hunger?" I asked, feeling a bit pissed at this point. "DO YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT?" I shouted again. Austin took my hand and walked me over to the bench, He apologized quickly and asked me to lower my voice.

"Paige, I guess you don't know what's going on around here." He began. "I'm in the Red Blood Coven of vampires here at Oakland high, and lots of others are too. Most people just think we're a bunch of pale freaks who keep our distance from others, but its honestly for their own safety. However, I'm strong enough to control my hunger around humans. Explaining why I'm Lacrosse captain and student body president." He continued on, smiling cockily. I listened in complete awe. "I'm only telling you this because there's obviously something about you that made Matthew lose his cool and attack you. But I don't know what. He said, leaning in a bit too close for comfort. I pushed him away.

"UHM HELLO? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I yelled, standing up now. The bell rang and people filled the hallway.

"I'm sorry Paige please forgive me! You have the vampire scent already inside of you obviously meaning that-." He started, but I quickly interupted him.

"OBVIOUSLY MEANING YOU'RE PHYSCO! CRAZY! LOONEY IN THE HEAD! THERES NO SUCH THING AS VAMPIRES AND I DONT HAVE A STUPID SCENT. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" I told him, careful to keep my voice down so only he could hear. He looked at me in complete shock. He leaned in to me again and whispered in my ear.

"Did, your father disappear without a trace, with no one knowing where he went, and you haven't heard from him in years." He whispered, I moved away from him. Complete horror on my face. How did he know...? I bit my glossed up bottom lip nervously and held my binder to my chest tighter, digging my fingernails into the back of it.

"Lucky guess." I muttered under my breathe and walked to my next class, not paying attention to him calling out my name and trying to continue the conversation with me. All through class I couldn't help but wonder how he knew about my dad, no one knew! It was something involving my mom,sister,me,and the police! I had finally decided that after school I'd find him and ask him how he knew so much, who he was working for, and what this whole vampire talk was about! Something here was wrong, and I just had to find out what.


End file.
